The Grimm man
by RWBYFollower99
Summary: Join the horrid and intense adventure of OC Kyle green a huntsman wannabe as he runs from his past, a private military, and other things. What will be his fate? only time will tell. Rated M
1. Prologue: the end of their days

None knows the weight of another's burden.

-George Herbert

The moonlight was the only other source of light aside from the street lights as the police car pulls up to the Warehouse very slowly the driver knowing some possible gang activity has been reported in the area.

"So far so good" the officer driving said.

"Yeah I have a bad feeling right now" the detective sitting beside him replied.

The officer shut off the vehicle and stepped out the detective stepping out gently closing the door and observing the area.

"James are you sure this is the place?" The officer asked looking at the detective.

James looked at him and nodded. "Yeah I'm pretty sure this is the place I'm gonna tell Samantha she knows the docks better then I" he said as he took out his police scroll and sent a text to Samantha.

The officer nodded "so should I stay or.." Just then a cat fuanaus walked out of the shadows.

"You can go Ryan James and I can handle it from here" the officer looked at her and nodded "alright good luck you two" with that the officer got in the car starting it and slowly drove off.

"So how's Kyle? You get him to bed ok?" James asked Samantha who looked at him with a smile.

"Yes babe he went to sleep very quickly now we should focus on why we are here" Samantha replied as she started walking to the fence of the Warehouse.

"Right the job... Ahem!... Some have reported this to be the place they operate... Which reminds me babe... Why would they betray you and your bosses?... I mean the White Fang is trying to make human fauna relations better" James asked Samantha as he walked up next to her.

Samantha looked at him "I'm not sure why they would... But they want to replace the leader with a new one" she used her sword to cut an opening into the fence "ladies first" she said jokingly toward James.

James looked at her "oh Hana very funny" he went through anyway Samantha not far behind him her sword still in her hand.

They continued slowly jogging and walking to the Warehouse checking their surroundings and making sure nobody could hear them. They eventually reached the entrance as James went to open the door.

"Damn it, it's locked" James said gritting his teeth as he tried to pull it open.

"Let's try the back" Samantha said patting his back slowly waking to the back James not far behind her.

"Strange its unlocked" Samantha said as she opens the door slowly then looked at James who took out his revolver and nodded the two entering.

"I have a bad feeling Samantha" James whispers as he slowly walked forward in the dark his eyes slowly adjusting.

"Just stay close to me babe" she replied her faunaus eyes allowing her to see better in the dark as she walked down the stairs.

"Hahaha so they have come hehehe" a big muscular masked man said walking into the moonlight that came from a small window further up on the side of the building.

"So... It's true you are a traitor to what the White Fang was organized around" Samantha said disgusted with the other fauna.

"Your under arrest for the murder of Dani white, Rose Richards, and Rick Daniels as well as for breaking an entering, theft, and bribery" James said as he aimed his revolver at the masked man.

The masked man chuckled at them taking out a huge chain broadsword revving it "well looks like you can add your names onto that list then because I'm not going anywhere unless I'm dead"

"Killing a traitor like you would be a pleasure" Samantha replied charging him swinging her sword at him.

"Damn it Samantha" James replied firing his revolver at the masked man giving Samantha some supporting fire.

The masked man sidestepped then blocked Samantha's blade him chuckling again as he easily shoved her back then cut a beam making boxes fall on James.

"Oof" James fell to the ground as Samantha continued her assault on the masked man who blocked evrey strike that came his way with ease.

"You are rather weaker then I thought Samantha and that weakness is why we need new leadership" he said as he kicked her in the stomach sending her into a shelve boxes falling on her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" James yelled tackling the masked man to the ground.

the masked man laughed at James as he punched James in the face then threw him off standing once more he picked James up and threw him into the pile of boxes that fell earlier.

"Aaaaaaa" Samantha yelled at him swinging her sword at him again. He dodges the attacks grabbing his chain broadsword Swinging it twoards Samantha it hitting her sending her into the shelve once more.

"You two are so pathetic I will gladly end your miserable lives here and now" Samantha and James attacked in unison as they neared the masked man kicked James back them swings his chain broadsword at Samantha a ripping sound is heard the masked man smiling knowing what that meant.

"NOOOOOO!" James yells as he sees Samantha being ripped in two her torso flying a foot away from where her legs fell her entrails falling out making James gag as the masked man walking towards him revving his chain broadsword.

"Now I will reunite you with her Mr. Green" the masked man said as he got closer.

"I'm so sorry Kyle we... Did our best seems like it's the end of the road though I guess I won't be able to finish reading you that story... I failed you my son" James said to himself as he stood shooting his revolver at the masked man who let his aura absorb some of the shots as he reached for a box tossing it at him knocking the revolver out of his hand the masked man then swinging his chain broadsword at James.

Hours later a blond child walked in falling to his knees at the sight of his parents before him lays his mother cut in half her entrails half out and not too far from her is his father his head a foot from his body. Officers arrive and take the kid home as they make a memorial for James within the Vale police station so they will never forget the brave detective they've lost.


	2. Chapter 1 New friends

-FOUR YEARS LATER-

"Wake up Kyle your going to be late!"

I could hear my uncle yell from the other room as I was getting dressed for another day at signal now quickening my pace after hearing my uncles thunder like voice.

"Kyle! Hurry the hell up!"

He started banging on my door as I slipped my jacket on combed my hair brushed my teeth quickly then headed for the door.

"Calm down uncle I'm coming!"

I yell back at him as I open the door him standing there his frown becoming a big smile as he looked me over.

"Ahh... I remember when my brother would wear a jacket like that...you look good"

He smiled at me grabbing me and bringing me into a big hug squeezing me really tightly as if he'd never see me again.

"Eeeck... U..uncle... I'm gonna be late!"

I said as he hugged the air out of my body crushing me beneath his arms.

"Right! Sorry! Here is your lunch... Enjoy your day!"

I smiled grabbing the bag he held out for me hugging him once more before quickly tuning and running out the door going straight for signal as fast as I possibly could.

"Ohh... Man..."

I said aloud to myself when I reached the sidewalk before the school breathing heavily looking at the ground as I try to regain my breath.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERKS!"

I look up and to my right side seeing a faunaus girl with purple hair and horns on the ground crying as another girl stood before her one sock leg higher then the other her hair curly into two braids wearing a leather jacket a sweater underneath with a tie her holding a boys arm back foot on his back looking very pissed off as I walk over

"K...k...Kyle help me out bro"

"Greg we both know nothing I do will stop Morgana from hurting you from whatever you did"

I looked at Morgana her smiling at me

"Damn straight" She said as she pulled Greg's arm up pressing her foot down harder onto his back

"Ow ow ow"

Greg started to tear up I was about to say something when a teacher came out.

"Mr. Corpheart and miss Merlin my office immediately and no buts you two know what your doing"

"Aww damn it I wanted to break his arm" Morgana said looking at me letting him go and walking to me.

"Be friendly to her after all you owe her for your ass of a friend you have"

She then turned and ran off to the school leaving me alone with the fauna who's stifling still on the floor I could tell she she was a cow fauna and how my friend would have made fun of her for being chubby but like Morgana said I owe her. Besides if Morgana defended her them that means she finds her worthy of beating up another kid then again she'd use any excuse to beat up Greg. I walk over to her and extend my hand to her.

"Hey... I'm sorry about him... He has racist parents"

The fauna looked at me for a moment before she took my hand me lifting her up using a lot of my strength but keeping a poker face to not let her know my struggle.

"W..why are... Y...you two... So n...nice?" The funa asked me looking at the ground.

"Because... I just am" I said not being able to think of a real reason as to why I was being nice.

She remains silent looking at the ground part of her hair over her face hiding her eyes from me still sniffling wiping her eyes. I looked her up and down and felt sorry for her having to go through the bullying she must go through everyday.

"I'm Kyle" I say as I reach out my hand. "But I prefer to be called Green"

"H...hi...k...I...m..mean...g...green" she slowly hand trembling took my hand and shook it.

"You are?" I ask realizing she's a bit shy.

"Oh...I...I...I'm...va...va...vanilla...I...know...m...my name is...d...dumb" she said voice trembling her not making eye contact with me.

"No it's not dumb it's... Sweet" I mentally kicked myself for making a pun, However, she started giggling to my pun.

"T...t..thanks...l...l...like...t...the...p..pun" she said smiling now.

"Hey! mixed breed finally deciding to hang out with the cow of the whole school" a boy I dislike yelled at me as I turned looking at them.

"What you going to cry?" The boy said as he threw a small piece of pavement the size of a rock at me it hitting me. I was about to charge him when another teacher walked up behind the boy hands in his pockets his ripped up red cape flowing behind him in the wind him glaring at the kid before him.

"Mr. Neue and Carson no surprise this is how the day will begin... Meet me in my office" he started walking forward to the school looking like he'd rather be doing other things then what he currently is.

"Why..were...they...bullying...you and what do...they mean by... mixed bread?" Vanilla asked me her shaking calming down.

I looked at her seeing her eyes for the first time since meetings her a new minutes ago.

"Well...my mom was a cat Faunaus and my dad was a human and some parents are disgusted with me being born" I told her sighing.

"I... Bet your mom... Is nice too does she pick you up...after school?" She asked me looking me in the eyes.

"No" I shook my head "she's...dead along with my dad... My uncle has been taking care of me we live close enough not to need to drive here" I said looking at the floor.

"Oh...I'm... So sorry" vanilla responded taking a step back

"It's fine you didn't know... We'll see you in class" I said walking away toward Signal.

As I walked in a bunch of students started whispering to one another about the events that happened a wonderful way to start my day I thought as I walked down the hall to my first class of the day with Mr. Violate he teaches us about weapons, how to use them, as well as how to clean and maintain them. As I entered the room a group of students already seated looked at me and began whispering. I let them whisper I've grown used to it at this point the look that's the mixed breed and why doesn't he look like a Faunus. I walked over to my seat I usually sit in and sat down thankfully some of my other friends came in and and sat near me and next to me.

"Heya green how are you today?" A talker more muscular burnet girl asked me as she sat down lightly tapping my arm with her fist.

"Yeah green heard you almost killed someone" a redheaded boy wearing glasses asked me also as he sat down.

"I'm doing ok Amanda and no I wasn't about to kill someone Fredric" I said raising an eyebrow to his question knowing fully well now what everyone is whispering about.

"I don't see you being able to kill anyone Green your to nice and all to be able to" Amanda said with a smile her nudging my arm again.

"So ya gonna date Morgana yet?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

"What? Why would I she's just a friend I have no intentions on dating her anytime soon" I said looking at Amanda her nodding.

"Well then that's kinda sad Green it's very obvious she likes you why else would she beat the crap out of other boys and scare off other girls?" Amanda said leaning toward me getting closer.

"I think she just sees me as a friend Amanda and she uses any excuse to beat up another guy or girl you know that besides I'm not looking for a girlfriend at all I just wanna graduate go to beacon graduate there then help people" I said with an exited tone as I talked about my dream.

"That sounds kinda lonely your not ever gonna look for one?" Amanda asked me resting her elbow on my desk and resting her chin in her hand looking at me.

"Even if it means being lonely Amanda I am fine with that" I said looking at the front of the class as the bell rang.

"Your an interesting one green I'll give ya that" she said before going to her desk sitting down.

"Psst Green... Greg told us it is your birthday today how old are ya now!" Fredric whispered to me as the teacher was teaching.

"Yeah it is I'm eleven now" I said with a grin as I looked at him.

"Ahh well some of the guys think we should go on a pick nick out at our hang out" he said after a little while.

"Yeah sounds great" I said looking at my notebook for the rest of the class.

Before I knew it it was the end of the school day the bell ringing the classes emptying out into the halls.

"Yo! Green!" I hear a familiar voice call out to me as I walked down the hallway I turned to look at who it was seeing Morgana walking up with a smile Vanilla not far behind her.

"Oh.. Hey Morgana" I looked at vanilla "hi vanilla how are you two?" I asked them

"Well pretty good I got to beat Someone up other then that the usual hatred for school" Morgana replied while vanilla remained silent watching us talk.

"I swear one day Morgana your going to drive a teacher to quit" I said with a chuckle

"Good I would love to see Mrs. Lanell to quit so she can stop being a pain in the ass" Morgana said clenching her fist and shaking it before me.

"What did you do this time?" I asked wondering how she made a teacher mad already in the day

"What did I do! I did nothing she just is ughh you know just whatever I do she just has to single me out and it's making me very angry!" Morgana said stomping her foot her anger radiating from her.

"Ok sorry I asked" i said raising my hands up in front of me as if I was surrendering.

"You better be Green you better be" she said narrowing her eyes at me then relaxing.

"I am" I said taking a step back not wanting to piss her off more.

"Good... Anyway I'm taking vanilla to the gym then on a run... You wanna join" she asked me putting her hands in her pickets bowling a bubble of bubble gum it popping.

"No thank you I already have plans but thanks for the offer" I said smiling.

"Oh right exude me I forgot you had other friends... Come on vanilla lets go wouldn't want him missing his other plans" she grabbed vanillas hand and walked off leaving me alone in the hall.

I let out a sigh and started walking exiting the school going down the street birds fly by over head as I walked up the stairs to my home grabbing the doorknob opening the door and walking in closing it behind me.

"Hey Kyle how was school?" My uncle asked as I walked in. him putting on his coat telling me he's going to work.

"It was ok I'm going out with some friends" I said not wanting to talk about the events at the start of the day

"Ok I'm working tonight so I'll see you later" my uncle said leaving the house.

I grabbed my sword and walk out heading to our meeting spot in front of the dust shop that's been there for as long as I could remember.

"Hey he showed up"

"Yeah alright birthday boy"

"Alright boys let's head out"

I remain silent just sliming and walking with them as we head out to the forest where we usually hang out. We walked for miles as we neared the spot I got a Strange feeling one that tells me something bad is going to happen.

"Hey guys" I say making everyone look at me.

"Yeah Green?" Fredric said.

"I have a bad feeling" I said looking around.

"Relax man we are Fi-" Fredrick never finished his sentence a Beowolf landing on top of him sinking its teeth into his throat.

I just stood there in disbelief that such a fate for him just happened while Ryan the leader of the group rammed his spear into the Beowolf's neck as we got surrounded.


	3. Chapter 2 Darkness and light

I snapped back into reality as Ryan killed the Beowolf it falling to the floor next to Fredrick both motionless. I unsheathed my sword and looked around another guy Emanuel lays bleeding on the ground motionless. Everyone was screaming now running in every direction very few staying somewhat calm and fighting desperate to stay alive. I charged the Beowolf ahead of me cutting of its arm then ran it through with my blade the Grimm falling back now dead as another jumped at me. I dodged it then got hit by another then fell as I got up another jumped at me I went to dodge.

"Ahh" I yelled in pain as the Beowolf grazed me my left eye it now covered in blood making it impossible to see out of.

"Are you ok Kyle?" Ryan asked as he ran up beside me.

"can't see out of my left eye" I said panicking.

"It's to covered in blood for me to see" Ryan said breathing heavily.

I kept my left eye closed knowing now that my aura was depleted and I now needed to be very careful or else I can die. Ryan was panting looking around with me watching helplessly as the Grimm tear our friends apart.

"Ryan what are we going to do?" I asked breathing heavily as well as a few Beowolfs got closer.

"We take as many with us as possible" Ryan said with a stern voice standing his ground.

"A... Alright" I said shaking knowing this was it that this will be the place that I die and that I'd never be able to go to beacon and graduate I thought about all this when a sharp pain exploded out from my back as I fell forward my vision blurring as black mist surrounded me until only darkness remains.

I wake up breathing heavily looking around seeing I'm not where I fell I slowly got to my feet gritting my teeth as the pain erupted throughout my body as if a thousand knifes were stabbed into me multiple times. I took a step forward the leg giving on me making me fall face first into the dirt making my body erupt in pain once more. I lay there for I don't know how long before I finally stand once more and started slowly walking forward looking at myself parts of me stained with blood. Not long into my walk I ran into a small amount of Beowolfs them snarling at me then charged me. I reached for my sword not finding it in its seethe telling me I lost it somewhere I heard a strange noise and looked up the Beowolfs laying in pieces on the ground before me. I looked at who slain the Grimm before me him looking at me his ripped up cape flowing behind him.

"What were you kids thinking?" He said in a low gruff voice walking towards me.

"I...I...don't know... I'm sorry...Mr. Branwen" I said looking at the ground.

"Your sorry?... Kid sorry is not going to excuse what's happened... Looks like me coming out here wasn't an entire waste consider yourself lucky kid" he said as his scythe transformed back to a sword.

I remained silent glancing up then back down to the ground in disbelief that I was the only survivor.

"Kid... Follow me stay close and you will be fine your not in trouble just... A very dumb idea to come out here alone" he said as he knelt before me.

I look at him "t...thanks" I said to him getting teary eyed.

"Don't mention it kid... Let's get you home" he said standing up turning around and walking.

I followed him along the way when we entered the city many people were taking photos and talking among themselves. We just pressed on entering my street we walked down until we were almost to my uncles home.

BOOOM! The explosion threw us back people screaming and running every which way as my ears rang all I can hear are muffled screams of people and sirens as I slowly sat up looking at my uncles place where I lived in disbelief of what just happened to my uncle knowing he should be home by now. I see Mr. Brawen looking at me his mouth moving me barely being able to make out what he is saying as my ears continue to ring. A few moments later my ears pop and my hearing returning.

"Kyle!...You alright kid?!" The teacher asked me practically yelling at me now.

"Y...yeah... I... Live" I said quietly looking at my now burning home.

"Well looks like you'll be hanging out with me for a while kid... And call me Qrow alright" Qrow said extending his hand down to me.

"S...sure... Thing Qrow" I said taking his hand.

He lifted me back to my feet and looked at the burning building which was my home until now making me homeless and alone.

"Sorry for your loss kid... You got anyone else to go to or that can look out for you?" Qrow asked looking down to at me.

"I have a older sister but... I don't know where she is... Nobody does... My uncle is all I have left" I said tears starting to form around my eyes.

"Well then... Stay close and I'll help you out of this I guess" Qrow said looking back at the burning house.

eventually I woke up laying on a couch inside the police station. I talked with the chief and others that knew my dad and then headed to school. Upon my arrival anyone outside that saw me started whispering more then likely about the events that happened last night to my fellow students and to my uncle. I looked down so I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone when I felt someone give me a hug from behind.

"I heard what happened... I can't believe it...you ok Green" Morgana asked me as she gives me a hug.

"I...I don't know" I responded.

"You can come live with me I'll ask my parents and if they won't let you I'll sneak you in for the night a-"

"Just leave me alone" I interrupted her moving her arms off of me then walked off into Qrow's office.

"Damn it Kyle wait!" She yells from behind me as I walked in Qrow's office

She caught up to me and stopped at the doorway.

"Kyle yo-"

"Miss Merlin Kyle and I must discus the events that happened alone" Qrow interrupted walking to the window.

"Fine screw you to Kyle" Morgana said walking over and punching me on the shoulder then she walked out.

"So...you ready to begin" Qrow asked me as he looked out the window his back facing me.

"Yes sir I am" I said.

"Then let us begin" Qrow said looking at me.

"Alright" I said

Qrow then took out a chest from under his desk and opened it.

"I knew your mother pretty well... She never gave up no matter the problem or loss" Qrow said looking at me.

"You knew my mother?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Oh yeah she was quite the Huntress not one to sit out of a fight" Qrow said.

He then took out a sword from the chest and held it out to me.

"Your uncle didn't want to hold onto this so he gave it to me and told me if anything happens to him to give your mothers sword to you and your fathers gun" Qrow said taking out a big revolver with a bayonet under the barrel.

"Oh.." I said as I grabbed them.

"So kid... You ready to be trained to properly fight" Qrow said hands now in his pockets.

"Yes... I am ready" I said.

Hours turned to days which turned to weeks, then months and, finally a year. Qrow trained me for a year when he left on a mission and I finally left on my own not saying a word to my friends I seemingly vanished from their life. Now I walked alone up a hillside deciding when I left I wanted to see the world and help people. I climbed up the rest of hillside once the path was gone to my new destination I arrived to a small village on an island named patch on the western coast of vale. I was looking for someone who could help me with information and a way to Mistral. To add onto I also needed to get away from Vale for awhile not wanting to chance the possibility of seeing my friends. I continued walking eventually entering the small village which was well kept it looked nice as if civilization can live within the Grimm infested forests then again this was an island so Grimm were not as dominant here nor numerous. I observed everyone as I walked almost everyone looked at me they could tell I was a newcomer to the village since they all live within or outside the village. I entered the inn and walked up.

"I'm looking for some help I was told I could find some here" I told the innkeeper who looked at me.

"What kinda help?" He asked me.

"Well I need help with travel and on my journey ahead" I replied.

"Well I'm sure someone here would help you for a price" the innkeeper said.

"I don't have any Lien left" I said with a sigh.

"Don't know what to tell ya kid" the innkeeper said.

I nodded and turned and started walking.

"Hey... Where are your parents?" A soft warm voice asked me.

I turned to see who asked the question and saw a black and red haired women wearing a white cloak looking at me with a face of slight concern.

"They have been dead for a while now and last year I lost my uncle... So I'm alone" I told her something making me trust her.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that" she said looking at me with her silver eyes.

"Yeah... Well your a first to show actual concern aside from my teacher" I said looking into her silver eyes which makes me feel safer.

"And what were you in school for?" She asked looking interested in my story.

"Well I wanted to become a Huntsman I used to go to signal until my uncle died I only stayed a year longer until my teacher Qrow left for a mission and now I'm here" I said her eyes widening.

"So Qrow has been teaching you?" She asked me.

"Yeah you know him?" I asked her.

"Well of course I know him he's my teammate... Haven't seen him in awhile though" she said looking saddened slightly but she shook it off.

"Anyway... I am willing to help you kid it's the least I could do to a Huntsman in training" she said with a smile.

"Wait? what? You'll help?" I asked in disbelief that she would help without any payment.

"Yes I will help if my friend helped teach you then I might as well help you" she said with a smile.

"Wow thank you, thank you, how could I ever repay you?" I said happy someone will help.

She raised a hand "no need to repay me helping you on your way to being a huntsman is good enough for me" She said smiling.

"What?.. Why?.. Your really nice there has to be something I could do?" I replied still surprised about her wanting to help.

"No need though do you have a place to stay for the night?" She asked.

"N..no I do not" I replied.

"Well then... I guess you can stay at my home for the night and tomorrow we leave" she said.

"Oh no I couldn't I wouldn't want to intervene with any of your plans ma'am" I said.

"Oh you won't be I'll be leaving on a mission tomorrow to the same destination anyways and I couldn't let you sleep in the streets come on" she said starting to walk.

"T..thanks" I said following her.

"No problem my name is summer by the way what's your name" she asked me as we walked out of the village.

"Green" I said as we continued to walk deeper into the forest.

"Pleasure to meet you" she said as we continued to walk.

I remained silent as we walked for what seems like years until finally we approached a door which she knocked on. I heard movement then the door opens a tall blonde man stood there and smiled.

"Hey...your back early" he said with a big smile.

"You know me" she said kissing him then she gestured to me. "He needed a place to stay and he's heading to the same area I am so I'm going to be taking him with me" she said to the blonde man.

"That's fine by me... Come in" he says moving out of the way.

"Thanks" I said walking in.

"Yang!... Ruby! Mommy is back" she said as she walked into another room where I hear the laughter of children.


	4. Chapter 3 the Rose and Dragon

I walked in and entered what seems to be the living room a couch and a few chairs were in the room they looked clean and were a tanish brown color on the floor was a red and white checkered rug about a half a foot long scattered on it were colored penciled and other art like utensils and paper. Lower to the ground not too far from the entrance was summer who was knelt down hugging two children.

"Mommy I drew you this" a really little red and black haired girl said holding a piece of paper up to summer.

"Aww that's wonderful Ruby thank you" Summer said.

"So... What's your story kid?" I turned to see the blonde man looking at me.

"Well I used what I had left to get here since I couldn't get any farther from vale so I decided to see if anyone would help and as I was about to leave summer said she'd help me since she already has a mission in that direction" I said looking at him.

"I see... what part of vale did you come from?" He asked me him looking familiar.

"Well I lived a few blocks from Signal academy were I was being training with the help of Qrow but he went off on a mission and I decided I needed to go on my own as well and... Discover myself more" I said as he nodded.

"I knew you looked a bit familiar do you remember who I am?" He asked.

I nodded "I thought it was you Mr. Xiao Long but I didn't want to just say it and be wrong" I said happy to see another teacher.

"What's your name again?... Oh yeah Kyle Green but you prefer Green right?" He said looking at me for approval.

"Yeah that's right I'm surprised you remember" I said slightly surprised that he would be here.

"Well summer, Qrow, Raven and I knew your mother her team and our team were friends" he said.

"Oh... Wow" I said not expecting to be told that.

I looked back at summer who was now standing looking over as a young blonde girl walked over a little and looked at me with curiosity.

"Who... Are you?" She said head to the side.

"Everyone calls me Green" I said with a smile.

"Like...the.. color?" The younger red and black headed girl asked.

"Yup like the color" I replied looking at summer who was watching with her own smile.

"Dinner should be done soon" Mr. Xiao Long said walking into another room.

"I am going to bake some cookies too" summer said following him.

"Yaaay cookies!" The two young children said in unison.

"Well aren't you two lucky to have such cool parents" I said to the two.

"Yeah momma is really cool!"

"Yeah!"

Summer walked back in "make yourself at home after dinner I'll show you your room" she said to me leaving the room again leaving a warm home like feel as if I've lived here for years. I sat in a seat and observed the room the two girls one wearing a red cape infused with a hood the other had ponytails both went back to coloring. I let out a sigh of relief feeling safer then I ever had I watched the kids color and giggle and play. I could hear the ticking of a clock behind me on the wall ticking the time away every second I looked over to my left and saw the entrance to what I assume is the kitchen warm light flooded from it onto the floor about half a foot out. I then looked at the window which was behind the two giggling girls the window looked like a painting yet only with the color black as it was night now the only thing I could see just slightly was the outline of a tree that wasn't too far from the house window. Summer walked back in and smiled a big smile that would make even the most heartless man feel welcome or even fall in love.

"Dinner is ready kiddos" she said looking at them as they stood.

"Yeaaaay!" They said running into the kitchen as I stood.

Summer looked at me "hope you like what Tai made" she said still wearing her cape hood the hood now down letting me see her face. Her bangs on her left side were down slightly past her eye though she moved it to the side so see could see me better.

"I'm sure I will" I said with a smile.

She nodded "them come in and eat" she gestures to the kitchen.

I nod and walk in her following behind as I looked at the dinning table that was before me the kitchen to the left on the table were all sorts of meats and greens with nice looking silverware neatly placed and organized along the entire table. Tai was laughing with his kids as they sat on one side summer walked past me and sat beside Tai on his left. I finally sat down on the other end of the table as food was distributed I dug in after they all started eating. Flavor Exploded into my mouth and not eating much to begin with also made it taste even better then it did as I finally quenched my hunger and thirst.

"Mmm... This is really good" I said after swallowing a bite going in for more.

"Thanks.. I never thought I'd be a good cook haha" Tai said chuckling.

"Neither did I" summer teased.

The other two had their mouths too full to be able to say anything eating as if they were starved.

"Slow down yang haha you don't want to start chocking on your food" Tai said looking at yang with a smile as he took a bite.

"Sorry was just really hungry" yang said giving an adorable smile that would make anyone give her what she wanted.

"So Green" Summer looked at me "exactly why are you going to Mistrial?" She asked me.

"Well... That was were my sister was last seen so I want to know what happened to her and if she's still alive"

Yang and Ruby finished eating and went back to the front room to play and color again summer smiling as Tai looked at me once more.

"What happened to your parents?" Tai asked summer looking at him.

"No offense sir but I'd rather... Not talk about it" I said before taking my last bite of food.

"Alright... So Qrow gave you lessons on fighting huh?" Tai said in a more of a statement then a question.

"Yes he's the reason I can actually fight well with my sword" I said after swallowing my last bite.

"I see how was he before his mission?" Tai asked me.

"He was rather well though I could tell something was on his mind" I said.

"I see" tai stood and Walked over "may I have your plate?" He said holding out his hand towards me.

I hand him the empty plate and he nodded and walked over grabbed the rest of the plates then went to the kitchen sink and then started doing the dishes.

"I'm kinda tired went a few days with no sleep" I said yawning.

Summer stood up "Let me show you to your room" she said

I got up and followed summer down a small hallway to another room that looks very well kept the only things in it being a bed, nightstand, and a desk with a chair.

"Make yourself at home green I'll let you sleep" summer said turning.

"Thanks summer and goodnight" I said before she left.

She turned and smiled "your very welcome goodnight" she said then turned and walked back into the front room.

I walked over and put my satchel which carries some extra dust cartridges for my revolver as well as some parts, food, and my own custom mess kit that I put together. I then unclipped my swords seethe that was slung over my back by a belt and walked over and set it on the desk. I rubbed the back of my neck then took off my leather jacket and set it on the chair beside the desk. I yawned once more as I walked over to and sat on the bed. I reached into my pocket and took out my scroll and pulled up a photo of me sitting at a diner with vanilla and Morgana all of us smiling even though I was not all that happy in that time after my uncle passed from a gas leak explosion. I signed as I looked at the photo scrolling to another photo of them and me in class smiling again. I smiled but the smile quickly faded knowing that I said nothing to them before leaving I just left and disappeared not to be heard from again for all I knew they'd never see me again for I may die out here off in the woods in the middle of nowhere, in a ditch beside the road, or at the bottom of an ocean.

"I should of said something" I said to myself turning off my scroll and placing it on the night stand.

"To late now I can't go back I can only go forward" I said again reassuring myself.

I took off my shoes and socks placing them in my shoes then laid down on the bed staring at the ceiling now thinking about why I left and why I said nothing to them. While I lay there lost in thought a memory came to me of the exact day the photo was taken in the diner.

-ONE YEAR SIXTEEN DAYS TWENTY HOURS AGO-

"Come on Green I got enough lien for us to go" Morgana said looking at me as we walked down the hall our classes over.

"How did you get it?" I asked her.

"Lunch money" she joked with me.

"Oh really now?" I said.

"Yup" she said with a grin.

"Hey guys"

I turned and saw vanilla walk up beside us.

"Hey vanilla wanna go out and eat with me and Green?" Morgana asked her

"Sure" vanilla said smiling.

I signed "I didn't say I was going" I said vanilla looking a little sad when I said that.

"Oh come on green stop being an ass and just come with us" Morgana said punching my shoulder.

"Alright... fine I'll go" I said a little angered and annoyed "I will have to tell Qrow" I added.

"Good lets go" Morgana took vanilla's hand and walked off.

I walked to Qrow's office and entered.

"Hey Qrow" I said as I closed the door.

"Hey kid ready for some more training?" He asked me.

"Actually I came here to tell you I'm going to eat with two friends" I replied.

He stayed silent for a moment "yeah you can do that kid" he said as he took out his scroll.

"Thanks Qrow I will train extra hard tomorrow" I said walking out.

The diner wasn't that far from the school which was nice considering my home now was Qrow's office at signal. I walked four blocks to the diner and walked in and found my friends sitting at a table. I walked to them and sat down.

"Heeeey green you actually came" Morgana said smiling.

"I'm happy you decided to eat with us after all" vanilla said also smiling.

"Yeah I am too" I said with a fake smile.

"You feeling alright green" vanilla asked me

"I'm feeling great" I lied not at all feeling that well after losing my uncle.

"So what you guys eating?" Morgana asked us.

"Just a burger I guess" I said not really feeling hungry.

"Hmmm a bea-"

"Vanilla something a little less explosive I got lien on me but not that much" Morgana said me knowing it was to help her lose weight.

The waitress came over to out table.

"What will it be this afternoon?" The waitress asked the three of us.

"We will all have a classic burger" Morgana said to her.

"Ok coming right up" the waitress said and walked off.

Morgana and vanilla started talking when I saw a headless corpse. Then Morgana and vanilla walked out in front of me.

"Why did you leave us green?"

"Yeah why'd you leave us"

Their mouths started bleeding.

"What the?" I woke in a cold sweat apparently having dosed off I looked around the room and slowed my breathing.

"Damn memory nightmare things" I said as I got out of the bed.


	5. Chapter 4 other within

I grabbed my things and put them all back on and then walked out of the room and down the hall back into the Kitchen. Summer was already there talking with Tai behind me the two little kids came in.

"Do you have to go mommy?" Yang asked.

"Yes I do but don't worry I'll be back I promise" summer said smiling.

"Hey Green" Tai said looking at me then back to the kids.

They talked a little more before we ate breakfast not much was said during breakfast but after we were all done summer filled a back pack up with food and other supplies and handed it to me which I put on.

"I'll see you all when I return" summer said hugging yang and Ruby.

"Be safe" Tai yang kissed her.

"Alright let's go green" she turned pulled up her white hood and started walking.

"Alright" I said as I followed waving at the others before Tai closed the door.

We walked for what felt like months but was only hours back into the village where we boarded an airship and took off heading in the direction I've been wanting to go Mistral.

"It will be awhile before we get to Mistral" Summer said.

"Yeah i wouldn't be surprised" I said sitting down.

Summer nodded and sat down on the opposite side of me across the airship as we headed to Mistral a two day trip by air which was better then a month trip by sea. First day had more conversation between summer and I both of us just getting to know one another mostly her telling me about my mother and her team SHDW (shadow) since my mom was team leader. On the second day we sat in silence summer probably thinking of the mission ahead and her family back home while I thought of my friends and the time we had together.

-ONE YEAR AGO-

"But I want to eat it" vanilla pouts looking a little sad she couldn't get what she wanted.

"I'll make it up to you and buy you some ice cream" Morgana said trying to cheer her up.

Vanilla looked happier "deal" she said.

"Your unusually quiet Green you ok?" Morgana asked looking at me

I looked at her snapping back into reality "y..yeah I'm fine" I said with a fake smile.

To my surprise Vanilla hugged me on my left side I looked at her then to Morgana. "I'm fine... just lost in thought" I reassured them.

Vanilla let go and returns to her original spot. "Can you remove the bandage?" Vanilla asked me.

"Oh yeah I forgot I could take this off so used to it" I said taking the bandage off my left eye opening it for the first time in months.

"Oh my" vanilla said.

"You look like a bad ass now Green with that scar" Morgana said with a smile.

"I'm just happy I can see out of it...Doctor said if it was a half inch further I'd be blind in this eye" I said pointing to my left eye.

"I'm just glad your ok" vanilla said.

"How many Grimm did you kill Green?" Morgana asked me.

"Umm... One for sure and I badly injured another" I said.

"You mean out of a whole pack of Beowolfs you killed only one and hurt a second?" Morgana asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I passed out from a strike from behind" i said with full knowledge that I more then likely fainted due to the pain.

"Show us" Morgana said looking eager to see another scar as if she has some sort of need or love to see them.

"Can you show us please?" Vanilla asked me.

"Fine" I stood turned around and lifted my shirt hearing gasps behind me.

"Oh my goodness"

"Sweet"

I let the shirt fall back down and turned and sat back down.

"What ya think?" I asked them.

Vanilla looked a little worried "I'm glad you made it out"

"I am too" I said as our food arrived

I snap out of the memory as the airship lands summer already standing near the door as it opens I get up and follower her out of the airship.

"Well it was nice meeting you Green" she said with a smile "I hope someday our paths meet again"

"Likewise ma'am be safe on your mission and thanks for the help" I turn to leave.

"Wait.. I almost forgot" summer said

I turn and look at her "forgot what?" I asked

"My daughters and I made this for you so you can remember us on your adventure" summer said extending a necklace with roses on it to me.

"Oh... thank you" I said with a smile not sure what else to say.

"You are welcome be safe Green and good luck" summer said before turning.

"You to" I said going to opposite direction.

As I walked down the road I looked around and observed the wonderful scenery when a familiar voice echoed in my head as I walked.

~hmm I have a feeling you won't see her again Green~

"Shut up and stay out of my head" I said aloud.

~ahh but whyy your obviously lonely and have a long road ahead so I thought why not give him someone to talk to~ the voice chuckled.

"Kilath just get out of my head for now" I said.

~mmmm nah I like bugging you~

I rolled my eyes remembering when I first heard kilath in my head.

-ONE YEAR AGO-

I walked out of Qrow's office him talking to me about what I needed to improve on lost in thought I ran into Morgana.

"Hey ass hole I'm wal- oh hey green" Morgana smiles

~snap her neck~

"What?" I said aloud.

"I said hi?" Morgana said looking at me confused.

~you can do it just pull out your blade and run her through she'd never see it coming~

"Green you ok?" Morgana asked me.

"Yeah.. I'm fine" I said with a smile.

~you can't ignore me forever Green~ the voice said in my head.

"I can try Kilath" I said aloud the name just coming to me as if I knew it all this time.

"Huh who's kilath green want is going on with you?" Morgana asked.

"Huh I'm fine" I said.

"Bullshit" she said.

"I really am Morgana why do you care so much" I asked her "not like I'm your boyfriend" I said.

"You could be ya know!" Morgana said.

"What?"

~she obviously wants your body~

Morgana crossed her arms. "You are so blind you know" she said immediately dropping the what we were talking about and jumping to the new subject.

"I... Didn't...know.,,you... Liked me like that" I scratch my head.

"Of course I do stupid" she replied.

"Oh... Yeah.. I'm dumb" I said looking down.

"Your not completely dumb just... Not good with hints" Morgana said smiling at me.

"Yeah... So what now?" I said shifting on my feet.

"We can have sex" Morgana said boldly.

"What?.. Umm.. heh...uhh" was all I could manage to say.

"Hehe" Morgana giggles.

~told you Green~ the voice said.

"Umm I appreciate the offer Morgana but I must decline it's not you I'm just having trouble right now" I said Morgana looking sad then angry.

"Fine forget I even asked asshole you and that kilath guy can go fuck each other!" Morgana said angrily.

~green duck roll and defend yourself~ kilath said snapping me out of my trance following the directions ducking and rolling with my sword Dragons tooth out looking at my attacker.

"All I want is what's in the satchel kid hand it over" the thug said.

~his leg is hurt he's wounded this will be quick~ Kilath said.

"Not going going to happen thief" I said to the thug.

"Then you leave me no choice kid" the thug said before he charged.

I spun forward our blades meeting with a metallic clang the thug grunted as if he wasn't expecting much resistance.

"Your stronger then you look kid I will give you that" the thug said.

~knee him and go to town~ kilath said.

I knee the thug him falling grouping his family jewels as I attack rapidly his aura absorbing all but two strikes as my last two cut him.

~finish the job~ kilath said.

I hesitated then ran my blade through his chest blood spilling out the man going wide eyed looking at me surprised him probably not expecting a kid like me would be his end. I lifted the sword and stabbed him again the mans head falling back no longer breathing.

~good job this is the first of many you will kill yourself but not the first you've killed~ kilath said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

~that day the Grimm attacked your friends well you didn't pass out entirely you turned~ kilath said.

"What?" I said still confused.

~you are cursed kid you are the big bad wolf when close to death or really angered~ kilath said.

"What?" I said again.

~you turn into a damn Beowolf Green your what some call a werewolf though your not at all like the others oh no you Green are the alpha the top of the food chain the one others fear~ Kilath said as horrific imagines came to me all showing me ripping people apart.

"I...I'm a monster" I said.

~that you are Green that you are~


End file.
